Cyborg (Multiverse saga)
Cyborg is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Cyborg is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Victor Stone appears as a high school football star who is heavily sought after by a number of college scouts, but apparently has a distant relationship with his father, Silas. After winning a big game, Victor is shown calling his father and angrily telling him that he broke his promise and missed yet another one of his son's games. Later Victor appears at S.T.A.R. Labs where his father works. The scientists appear to be working on the Mother Box that Superman came in contact with from the Parademon. Victor engages in another argument with his father and tells him that the scouts were there to give him full scholarships to college. When asking if his father will ever appear at any of his games, his father replies "No." Just then the Mother Box explodes, killing the other scientists and destroying most of Victor's body while Victor's father looks on in horror. Silas does everything he can for Victor's survival. He along with Sarah Charles, and T. O. Morrow go in "The Red Room" in S.T.A.R. labs which contains every piece of technology from around the world. Silas attempts to treat Victor with something that has never been attempted before and he is seen injecting Victor with some type of nanites and having Dr. Morrow put the robotic pieces on Victor (devices such as: a Promethean skin graft, Doctor William Magnus' responsometer,Anthony Ivo's A-maze operating system, The classified and prototypical B-maze operating system and Ryan Choi's White Dwarf Stabilizer). Vic's life is saved and the energies from the motherbox are incorporated into his new form as Cyborg. This allows Victor to access the vast New Gods data library and discover Darkseid's true invasion plans. Ending Crash Of Universes Reight of Ultron During one of the battles against Ultron, Cyborg found on the ground a chip that seemed kinds information inside, after the final battle against Ultron, Cyborg was to STAR Labs to examine more closely the chip that had found, but he realized that it was not a normal chip, a chip of memory I had was all the memories of a robot who everyone called : Penny The World War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Nova Blaster: Cyborg forms his arm into a cannon and blasts a yellow orb of energy. The Meter Burn version has Cyborg fire a second orb into the air. * Air Nova Blaster: Cyborg fires a blast of energy while in the air. The Meter Burn version causes a second blast to fire and travel downward. * Power Fist: Cyborg transforms his right arm into a massive mechanical fist and uppercuts his opponent. The Meter Burn version has a Sonic Disruptor blast fire right after. * Techno Tackle: Cyborg charges and tackles his opponent into the ground. The Meter Burn version has Cyborg fire a Nova Blaster into his opponent's chest before jumping back. * Sonic Disruptor: Cyborg turns his arm into a cannon and releases a series of powerful sonic waves from his arm cannon. * Up Sonic Disruptor: Cybrog fires the sonic waves into the air. * Target Acquired: Cyborg launches two missiles from his back and controls their trajectory. Grab Cyborg Shocker: Cyborg punches the opponent across the face before planting his arm cannon in their midsection, releasing a discharge of electricity which blows the opponent away. Super Move Sonic Disruption: Cyborg fires five missiles from his arm cannon, followed by a giant laser of compressed sound which sends the opponent flying. Ultimate Attack 'Target Lock: '''Cyborg begins his Super Move by punching his opponent with an enlarged metal fist. If his punch is successful, the opponent is stunned long enough for Cyborg to transform his upper body into a giant laser cannon that blasts the opponent with a massive energy beam. After a second, Cyborg turns up the power even further, blowing the opponent away. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Cyborg walks onscreen with his arms crossed before shifting one of his hands into a cannon and pointing it at the opponent. '''Exit: '''Cyborg crosses his arms as a tube appears behind him, teleporting him offscreen. '''Taunt: ' Alternate costumes Cyborg (Legends Collide).jpg|primary 1874050-dc cyborg.jpg|classic Cyborg.png|injustice CyborgRegime.jpg|Regime Cyborg Gen 3 (JLG).png|grid Cyborg-teen-titans-9539584-516-700.jpg|Animated New52Cyborg_Happy!.png|lego Square-Enix-Play-Arts-Kai-Cyborg-1-630x630.jpg|Square Exix costum Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Mighty Justice Avengers Category:Defender (Multiverse saga)